New Story with Sam
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: No Emily. What if Sam imprints on a girl he went out with in highschool as a dare. Will she give him a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight.

Sam's POV  
Almost everyone in this pack has a mate even Leah. She imprinted on this guy named Shawn. I'm the only lone wolf, but I'm also the leader so I wouldn't have much time to date or anything. I was walking on the beach with a few of the guys when I heard a voice that sounded like an angels. I looked every where but I couldn't find who was singing until I look at the cars. A girl was singing in the back of her truck with five teenage guys around her singing too.

"Uh the males chior club, bunch of gays if you ask me." Paul said. The women stopped and motioned for Paul to come forward. He walked up to her and she said " You're dating one of my best singers in tht girl's chior so don't mess it up." She looked at me and looked away disgusted. "What are you doing?" I asked wanting to know. "Boy's show chior extra practice, they asked me if we could practice on the beach." She said not looking me in the face.

"Oh well what's your name?" I asked she didn't look familuar. "Amber Johnson, but you probably remeber that." She said. I remembered that name. She was the only girl I ever dated because of a bet. "Okay since I feel murderous let's practice Headstrong by Trapt." She said turning away from me.

As soon as we were far away from her I told the pack what happened between us. A few hated me the only two that were still my friends are Paul and Jared. "She's pretty now." I said abset mindedly.

Amber's POV  
I never wanted to see that two timing slim ball ever again. After the chior reheasel I went back to my appartment. I layed down on my bed and cried. Every kiss, every word was a lie. The poem he gave me I looked to see if it was one of Shakespears or another poets. He copied Shakespears every word in his sloppy handwriting. I needed to take a drive to clear my mind. I got in my truck and drove.

Something black rushed out from the trees onto the road. I swerved thinking it was some animal or a person. The car hit a tree. My head hit the ceiling of my car hard. My arms were bleeding and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. Blackness surronded me. I felt someone or something pick me up. The someone whispered "I'm so sorry not just about this but every thing." What ever was holding me was running but not trying to move me around.

I heard the murmur of a hospital and was set on a bed. I heard doctors say "She broke her arm and both of her legs." Great I wonder how long I'll be out of work. The chior kids need to know there songs forwards and backwards. I was having a really bad headache. "Hey she's waking up." One of the doctors said. My eyes fluttered open. The doctor who was talking. "Hello I'm Dr. Cullen, you got hurt pretty badly." He said looking at the clip board.

"What did I break and when can I go back to teaching?" I asked trying to sit up. "Don't, "he said pushing me back down gently," your arm and both of your legs. I sighed and said " When can I go back to teaching I can sing with a broken arm and legs." The doctor chuckled and said " You must really love your work but stay home for two weeks." My eyes went wide. "Stay home for two weeks my chior department can't suffer through two weeks without me there." I yelled at the doctor.

"Calm down or you'll make it worse." said a voice coming from the hallway. "Ah Sam why are you here." said opening the door to let him in. "To see Amber." He said looking over to me. "Well who said I want to see you." I said mad why was he even here. "Yeah, but I wanted to make things right between us." He said putting some flowers down on a table. "Yeah, so you can do it over again for a million dollars." I said trying to reach my unbroken arm to hit him.

"Amber, I feel really bad now about that please just forget it and forgive me." He said clearly losing patiece. "Now you feel bad you should have felt bad from the begining." I yelled back at him. stood there ready to cut in at any moment. He senced the akwardness and said " We have a wheel chair for you and called Emeline to pick you up and drive you home." I with help from got up and was in my wheel chair and was rolled into the lobby.

Sam's POV  
I feel horrible for this and it's all my fault. I was patroling trying to get my mind of what happened and I didn't see the car. Carlisle or as I call him looked over at me odd. The door was closed so I said " What's wrong ?" He looked at me, smiled and said " Nothing just you seem to like her." I thought for a moment and said " I imprinted on a girl that I only dated in high school for 200 bucks." Carlisle look at me disgusted and said " I can see why she hates you so much." I nodded unsure what to say.

"You could help her with work." He suggested. "I don't know how to sing." I said not wanting to sing. "Listen all she needs is someone to displine them they know what to sing and how to sing it." He said now losing his patience.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs.

Amber's POV  
I'm in Emeline's car. She's the one that told me Sam was a major player and I didn't listen. "I saw him today at the hospital." I said she didn't respond just parked in the side walk and got out my wheel chair. Our house had no stairs and everything is on one level. My cell phone rang and I looked at who it was. Sam kept the same cell phone all this time. "Hi, do you really want to break the heart of a cripple." I asked. "No I actually want to help you, I could teach them for you, just write me directions on how to teach chior." He said. "Okay,but only because distric is only two months away." I said typing up some directions.

I found his email and sent them to him.

Sam's POV  
I was at home thinking how to teach guys and girls how to sing and what to do when I heard "You have one new email." I looked at it and it was the instructions so I printed them out and put them in a folder. It was organized by Chior class like girls, boys, and show chior. I asked Paul and Jared about the chior class. "There all gay that's why they can hit the high notes." Paul said. Was Paul right was she going to torture me like this.

* * *

**At school**

Sam's POV  
I walked into the chior room and sat on her rolly chair. First period is her male only chior class. "Where's Amber?" one of the guys asked. "You call her by her first name." I asked turning around in the chair. "Yeah, she let's us Mr. What's your name." the guy replied. "Oh well call me Sam." I said surprised. "First an announcement,I said looking for a guy name John," John please ask Jennifer out instead of stare at her while you sing If I Can't Love Her." John jumped up and looked at me embarrased. "It say's it right here." I said pointing to the list. "Now let's practice if I can't love her." I said finding the C.D Amber made of the music.

When they stared singing man was I impressed. They sounded amazing and actually wanting to love a girl. "I feel that way now." I mumbled to my self as the song the ended. "You like our teacher, right." the guy named John said. "Well it's complicated but yes." I said and he nodded. "Okay that was great so how about You'll be in my heart it says the usher version." I said switching.

They sang like one of those boy bands that can actually sing. "That's all she wrote for this class." I said not knowing what they were going to do. "Tell us why she might not like you." John said after he was called on. "Okay well my friends dared me to go out with her for the whole year and if I did they'd give me 200 bucks." I said quickly. "You a hole." one of the chior guy said from the back.

"Okay, well I deserved that." I said in the direction of the guy that said that. "Have any tips to get her to like me." I asked laughing that I was asking her boy's chior class how to get her to go out with me. One stood up and put in a C.D. one of the cds that was on table for the show chior. I laughed as the song came on Kiss the Girl. "That's perfect but she'd slap me after wards." I said laughing. "No you come to the concert when we sing this and then you kiss her." He explained.

Next was the girl's chior class. I saw John talking to some girl before the girl came into the classroom. "So did John ask you, Jennifer." I asked sounding completly gay. "Yeah, he did and why are you here." She asked. "Amber was in a car accident and broke her arm and legs so I'll be here for two weeks." I said. "So are you her boy friend?" One of the girls asked. "I wish but sadly no, I'm Sam Ulley." As soon as they heard that they groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked finding the folder.

"Amber told us the stories about you and her." Jennifer said. "Perfect, so do you have any ideas on getting her to like me?" I asked getting out a pen and a piece of paper. "Appologize and pray that she forgives you, and maybe sing her a song out side her house." Jennifer replied. I laughed and said "Are you serious." She nodded. THey practice the four songs they have Wanna be, Teenage Dream, Zero to Hero, Black Cat.

The last class was Show Chior which consisted of both girls and boys. They practice the songs Kiss the Girl, A Whole New World, Do Re Mi, and I'm sixteen going on seventeen. They all gave me advice to get her to like me. "Appologize and then tell her you love her." one of the quietest girls said. She was one of the soloist in A Whole New World. "Don't listen to her she doesn't have a boyfriend." one of the guys said. "I'm taking her advice because she reminds me of Amber when we were in high school." I said defending her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs. _thoughts are like this in Sam's POV when he's phased_

Amber's POV  
I sat around for a few days. I can move my wheel chair with a little joy stick calls almost every hour. It's 3:30 now so school is out. A knock sounded at the door. I looked at who it was it was Sam. I opened the door a crack and said " What do you want." He squezzed his arm through the crack and said " I brought you some flowers." He set the vase down on the table after I let him in being an adult no matter how much I wanted to slam his arm in the door.

He sat on the couch and said "What did I do that makes you so mad at me?" I sighed and rolled my self to the living room. "You dare have the rudeness not to remember what you did to me that whole year." I yelled at him. He looked scared for a second. "I'd calm down you could get hurt." He said calmly. "Why would you care if I got hurt I mean I've already got this from stupid wolf thing." I said gesturing to my legs and broken arm.

"Maybe he isn't stupid just not thinking." He said. "We're talking about a wolf I don't think they have thoughts." I said giving him a weird look. "Every word you said to me was a lie." I said not giving him a chance. "Not ever word." He said defending himself. "Every kiss was fake, every emotion was phony." I said growing madder. "Hey we were in high school that's when you're suppose to be stupid." He said joking around.

"Not everyone was stupid, well I was for thinking you and me." I said breaking off. "But now we're both smarter." Sam said trying to help me get something. "Go." I said softly. "What?" He asked not hearing. "Get out of my house." I said a bit louder. "What." He said trying to annoy me. I picked up the nearest thing a spiral note book and threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest he left taking the book.

Sam's POV  
I read the note book she threw at me it was her old diary. I read one of the pages where it talked about me asking her out. _God has given me a blessing Sam Ulley asked me out. I'm so excited. Emeline kepts saying "Something's fishy about him asking you out." I was a little hurt she said that. _I skipped to the back of the notebook to find one after I broke up with her. _My high school life is over. 200 dollars can change peoples life it changed mine if it wasn't for that I never would have fallen for bad boy Sam Ulley. If it weren't for that he never would have gone out with me in the first place. Maybe somethings wrong with me am I too smart, fat,tall,skinny,leggy. _I wanted so badly to take her in my arms and tell her she's neither of those things.

I drove back to my house Paul was there waiting for me to unlock the door. "What's wrong Sam?" Paul asked going inside. "Uh nothing I just need to be alone." I said running outside. I phased and ran into the forest. "_Why do I mess up so much." _I thought_. "What's wrong" _thought Jared. "_Nothing I'm giving you the day off go away please." _I thought getting him to leave. _Am I suppose to mess up this much. I'd love to ask my dad for advice but oh wait he's a drunk abusive slim ball that left before I was born. _

I unphased and ran down to the beach. I heard singing " What hurts the most was being so close." I saw her in her wheel chair. I knew she was crying and singing. The way she sang it was making me cry. I walked on to the beach slowly. "Amber, you okay?" I asked about a 3 yards away from her. She turned toward. "Sam, do I freaking look okay." She said crying more. I was afraid to admit this to myself and her but I had imprinted on her. "No, you look like you got you're heart broken by a very sorry idiot who's now one of the lonliest guys on the planet." I said walking up to her.

"You should be." She said rolling back to where she could roll home. "Wait, do you remember what I did with the money?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said as she threw a necklace at me. She rolled off. That's when I hit rock bottom. I sank to my knees and that was the first time in my adult life I cried.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs.

Sam's POV  
I went to her school and helped the kids practice they were more interested with me and Amber. "So did you get her to like you." One of the guys asked. "Ah no but now I know why she hates me." I said a few seconds from crying again. "Well what did you to try to get her to like you?" The quietest girl asked softly. "Gave her flowers." I said. They were giving me the look that ment go on.

"That's it you hurt her like that and give her flowers." One of the girls yelled. "You need to tell her you're sorry." She said more quietly. I nodded and the bell rang dismissing them for the day. I rolled around in the chair trying to get her off my mind. I drove back home and sat on my couch. None of the guys visited for fear of hearing my thoughts. I opened the fridge and found some hot pockets. I put them in the microwave while thinking _I really need to learn how to cook._

While waiting for the pockets I called Amber. She answered but the usual "What do you want?" I thought for a second and said "Meet me at the beach later I have to tell you something." She replied with "If you don't show up I'm so killing you."She hung up and the microwave dinged. I put them on a plate nearly burning my hand. After eating my edible microwaved meal I put on some jeans and a red shirt.

I saw her on the beach. She was wearing some jeans and a purple blouse with ruffles. She was looking towards the waves and didn't see me. "Amber, I'm here." I said walking towards her. "I know I could smell the Polo from all the way over here." She replied laughing. I sniffed over my shoulder and thought _Geese why did I put on so much. _"I'm really sorry for what happened years ago."I said. "You honestly think I've been caring a grudge for this long of a time."Amber said turning to face me.

I thought back to high school. She never kept any grudges when people would make fun of her. "Then why won't you go out with me?" I asked sounding like a brat. "Because you're asking me out as a bet, you don't really like me and you never will." She said rolling away. "How do you know I don't like you." I asked interested. " I know you and you're type blond, and a bimbo." She said rolling away.

"That's it I'm done trying." I said losing my once of patience. I ran off into the woods. I ran around trying desperatly to get her off of my mind. I smelled something fowl but kept going. Something suddenly hit me and knocked me out. I felt like I was being dragged through the dirt. I woke up in a bed. I looked over and saw Carlisle removing a needle from my arm. "Where am I?" I asked with my splitting head ache. "In my house you were patroling and broke the treaty, Emmett knocked you out and dragged you here." He explained. I tried getting up but I just thought _Why not just die now._

"Why did you break the treaty?" He asked concerned. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I was just running trying to get someone off my mind." I tried explaining but he smiled and said " Amber right." I sat up and said " Yeah, but she hates me and wants nothing to do with me." He looked at me understandingly and said "Just don't do it again." I stood up and was about to leave when Edward came in.

"Wow Sam your thoughts are loud." Edward said holding his head like he was having a head ache. I left the Cullen's house and headed home. I sat on the couch thinking what I could do to make her see I like her a lot.

Amber's POV  
I was at my house not crying because I had gotten past that stage. _Maybe I should give him a chance. _I have to stay with this stupid wheel chair for about 2 months. It's been about 4 years since that happened and he's right as a teenager you're suppose to be stupid. I was looking back on a dew of my memories but I couldn't find my journal. I remember that I threw something at Sam. I threw my jornal at Sam. The jornal that said I liked Sam.

I listen to my ipod until it was about ten and I changed into a night gown. My cat Simon curled up to me as I softly feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs. For Sam Uley singing If I CAn't Love her this is what he sounds like...com/watch?v=iTo0_I8QsWc&feature=related

Sam's POV  
I went to the school. They kids all asked the same question "Did I get her to like me." They kept suggesting diffrent things until it was getting annoying. "Raise your hand if you in a good relationship." I said. They all raised there hands. "So it seems I'd be smart to listen to you." I replied. They nodded and suggested I sing her a song. "I can't sing." I said rolling in the chair. "Singing is talking but with a melody." The quietest girl sang.

I was shocked that she'd break out singing that. "Oh my gosh you can sing her If I Can't Love Her." one of the girls suggested. I shook my head and said "Only the guy's chior sing that song well." A guy handed me a microphone then the page of lyrics and said "Try." I flicked it on and waited for the music to start. I started singing and it sounded okay I guess but I really knew the lyrics and emotion since I really felt this way.

As the song ended the chior guys said "That was pretty good sing it to her she'll like you." I sat back in the chair and said "There's no way I'm gonna be able to sing that to her." The girls sighed and said " Take the Cd and play it then start singing out side her house she'll hear it and come out side and remember sing loud." I put the cd and put it in my pocket.

Amber's POV  
I was at home reading when I heard someone singing outside my house. I opened the door and rolled outside. It was Sam he saw me and sang louder. I reconized the song as If I Can't Love her. I almost went inside but he stopped me. "Amber, I really do feel this way and I'm not lying." He said taking my hand. My eyes were watering and I don't know why they were. "Don't cry please." He pleaded. "I'm not sad this is just so.." I said breaking off.

"You learned a song for me and had the guts to sing." I said amazed. "Yeah, I mean it's hard not to know it when you hear it after a few times."He said. "Uh Sam do you want to come in for a bit." I asked feeling bad for what I did earlier. "Sure." He said opening the door for me. "Your guy's chior is amazing." Sam said sitting on the couch. Simon hissed at him. I moved Simon into my lap and replied "Yeah,there pretty good."

"Know a lot about romance too." He said. "Did they help you sing that song." I asked smiling. "Uh yeah they taught it to me and said if I didn't they were gonna do bad at the district and blame me." He said being the tattle tale. I laughed a little and said " I'm glad you did that then." He took a deep breath and said " Amber it's pains me to see you like that." He said gesturing to the wheel chair and cast. "2 months and then you don't have to see the wheel chair." I said messing up his hair with my free hand.

"Sorry I cut off all of my hair." He said trying to fix it. "Yeah I was a little disapointed when I saw you did that." I said sarcasticly. A few seconds of silence past. "Do you want something to drink I could get it." I offered. He shot up and said "No I'll get it what do you want?" I shook my head at his atempt and said " A coke." He came back with two cokes. He gave me mine and I opened it.

I looked at the clock it was about mid night. "How cliche but Sam you have to leave or rumors will fly." I said sadly. "We have tommorow and the next day and after." He reminded. I rolled closer to him when he was still sitting and kissed him. He was speech less but got up and left out the door.

Sam's POV  
Amber kissed me! I walked out of her house and down the steps and ran back to my house. I was laughing all the way. "She gave me another chance and she kissed me." I yelled out loud. "The chior kids were right." I yelled opening the door. I threw my self onto the couch and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs. This whole story is set around the Twilight Saga. Now it's in the New Moonish Phase.

Sam's POV  
Why did Jacob even bring the girl. I haven't brought Amber to meet the guys. The secret already is indanger with everyone thinking this is a cult. Amber could tell I was in a sour mood. "What's wrong Sam?" She asked giving me a coke even though I could have gotten it myself. "Nothing just nothing." I said hoping she'd drop the subject. "You're a horrible liar now tell me." She said wanting to know what was wrong.

"You wouldn't understand." I said really wanting to drop the subject. "Well maybe if your in such a bad mood you can leave." She said harsh. I looked at the clock and realized it was Jacob's turn to patrol with Paul knowing that I'd need to leave. "Amber I have to go home." I said standing up. "Why." She asked not wanting me to go. "Uh stuff." I said thinking of something quick. "Yeah, stuff." She said slamming the door behind me.

Amber's POV  
THe stuff he's got to go do is another girl I just know it. That's why he's acting like this. He's cheating on me after doing so much for me to like him. "That's it." I yelled to myself petting Simon. Simon doesn't like anybody except for me and when he doesn't like you just know. I named him after my favorite judge on American Idol Simon Cowel. I went back to my room and picked up my boa named LuLu.

LuLu has been my pet since I started high school she was there through all the torture and supposed romance. I put her in her cage and looked around the room for my old diary. I love to laugh at all the stupid things I thought were important in high school. "Where in the world is my diary." I yelled tearing through my stuff and the living room.

Sam's POV  
While I was gone Bella came back and Paul phased. I'm already strest enough with pack secrets and now Amber hates me once again. Paul and Jared were fighting over some stupid bet and wanted me to settle it. I need time and a space to think. "Just shut up and freaking settle it yourselves." I yelled running off to the woods. As soon as I got into the woods I heard Seth's thoughts. _Seth go away please._**Ah come please let's have a race. **_Seth go away. _He left me alone but a few feet to the left I heard Leah's thoughts most consisted of Shawn.

_Oh dear lord will you go away._Someone's mad today. _Go away I need to think. _Nope I'm staying you're not the only person needing to think. _What ever this isn't working. _I phased back to normal so did Leah. I saw Amber in her wheel chair on the beach. She was rolling along the bush I was pulled in by Leah. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "She almost saw you in wolf form." Leah whispered back. "I knew it Sam I knew it." Amber yelled I looked out of the bush and she saw me and Leah in the bush. It didn't help that all Leah had on was a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

She rolled away and I got up off the ground and tried to follow her. She's fast with her wheel chair but I have a car. I followed her with the car. She looked over and saw me then looked back at the ground. "Get in the car I'll drive you home." I said stopping. She looked up and rolled near the car and said " How can I trust you anymore since I saw you with her." I forgot she saw me with Leah in a bush half dressed and whispering.

She sped up a little and turned going to her house. I went back to the beach and sat in the sand. It started raining but I really didn't care all I could think about was Amber. Now she thinks I'm a cheater. I picked up some sand and threw it in the water. "Go back to your house." said a man from behind me it was Old Quil. He helped when I first started phasing. I got up from the beach with sand all over my legs and went home.

I took a warm shower getting the sand off and layed down to sleep. I couldn't sleep at all. Every thought was about Amber. _Will she take me back. Will I ever tell her I'm a werewolf. Will I ever give her back her diary she threw at me._


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs.

Sam's POV  
Amber can now teach at the school. She lives so close she can roll to school.I though of following her and watching her teach chior but she could call the cops on me. I waited until the school officially ended but show chior just began. I entered the class room quietly without turning around Amber said " Hello Samule." Wow, we weren't even on nickname status anymore. I sat behind every body.

They were doing some Hawian song and it sounded amazing. She looked over at me, I smiled and she turned away back to her students. She was doing diffrent hand motions queing people to sing and they knew what she was saying. They practiced that song about 4 times until it was perfect. "Now the guy's song If I Can't Love Her." She said as the girls stepped off the risers.

The guys sounded better than when I was here. This song was tearing me apart. I felt this way about her and she now hates me. They practice the song a few times breaking my heart each time. The guys saw me behind there teacher about to lose it and break down crying. "Can we work on the male solo, please." John asked seeing as I was breaking down. "Uh yeah sure is it Strangers like me." She asked getting the cd. "Yeah it is." He replied getting on the riser and putting on a head set.

I have to thank John. He sang the song incredible but the song does remind me of Amber and imprinting. I regained control and found a tissue. "Now for the girl's solo, Julia." She said gesturing to shyest girl. To my surprize and most of the guys she got up there. The music started. She started singing "Colors of the wind." Her voice was made for that part. As she ended people clapped. "Julia, that was amazing you blew me away." Amber said clearly surprized.

The girl sat down blushing. "Julia, the only thing is the volume like at the part with the wolf and blue corn moon, do you want me to show you." She said wanting to help her. She nodded. Amber put the song back on and sang it at a louder volume. "That was the only thing the rest was perfect." She said as the music stopped. The bell rang dismissing the kids.

Amber's POV  
The kids left leaving me with Sam. I hope he's happy with his new girl friend. "Can I talk to you?" He asked guarding the door. "Sure since I can't leave now." I replied. He moved from the door and I rolled out. He followed and said " Amber I want to explain everything." I stopped and turned around. "Okay,go on." I said. He looked around and said " I can't tell you know people are here." He said opening the school door for me.

"I"m inviting you over to my house just be ready in an hour." He said as I rolled off to my house. I put on some jeans and a Tshirt which is very hard to do. I curled my hair and put on a little lip gloss. If Sam wants to dump me for a girl he was with in the bush he can but it won't let me down. It was about six when he came. We walked to his house where he opened the door for me.

"Now to explain for me being in a bad mood and why I won't leave you alone it's simple." He said sitting down. "Go on." I said rolling by him. He took my hands and said " I'm a werewolf." My hands snapped back to my side. "Sam, are you high or something, there's no way that's even possible." I said thinking of how that had to do with him lying to me. "No I'm telling the truth I'll even show you." He said hurring me out the back door.

He went behind a bush and came back as a well black wolf. He walked closer and nuzzled my arm for me to pet him. "That doesn't explain the girl in the bush." I said to the wolf hoping he could understand. He nodded and went back behind the bush. Sam came back with some cut off shorts on no shirt. "That was another werewolf Leah, I don't like her at all really she's just there and she pulled me into the bush so you wouldn't see a random black wolf stalking you." He explained.

"You made me hit a tree and almost kill me." I yelled. He looked at the ground and said "I really didn't mean to do that I was trying to get you off my mind and I was running." I nodded understandingly and said " So do you really love me?" I asked wanting to know the truth. "Yes, I really truely love you." He said louder than he needed to. I smiled and said " Sam I really like you too." I promised myself I'd never say the l word again after high school.

Sam's POV  
I just told one of the bigest secrets ever to a girl I love, and she accepts me even though I'm a werewolf. " Hey do you want me to walk you home." I asked being polite. "Uh sure." She said leading the way. I walked her home but before I left she asked me to bend down to her height. She kissed me this time really kissed me. I walked back to my home smiling and humming a song I probably learned from her chior group.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs. After New Moon but Edward is back.

Sam's POV  
It's been two months and now she can walk and her left arm is coming out of the cast. After she was at the hospital she called me. I was excited she was now able to walk. I drove her back to my house. When we got home for some reason she wanted to cook something. She was bending down to get something and I saw Paul was staring at her butt. "Paul knock it off." I said hitting him in the back of the head. "What." He asked as he kept staring.

"Sam, he's just jealous that he's not dating someone as fine as me." She said as a skillet started sizzling. "Actually I'm not dating anybody." Paul said. Amber jumped up hiting her head on the counter. "What about Julia?" She asked. He shrugged and sat on the couch. I could tell Amber was mad. "Ow okay that's hot." She said coming back in the living room. On a plate was a grilled chesse sandwitch with a huge bite taken out of it.

She put the plate in the dishwasher. Amber went to the bathroom leaving me and Paul. Jacob and the other guys came in and sat on the couch. Jacob was talking about Bella. This kind of annoyed me because one Bella is not showing any interest in Jacob. I told Jacob this and he got mad I could tell he was going to phase. "This is just like you and Amber." He yelled out. We were both standing up. Amber was in the kitchen hearing our arguement.

"Guys stop." She said getting in the middle of us. I was fine but Jacob wasn't. "Why should I listen to you." He yelled back. "Because I'm older." She replied putting her hand on his chest pushing him back a little. "Jacob don't do it, Amber come back over here." I said wanting her to be safe. "No, he needs to know the truth that Bella is happy with Edward." She said turning her back to Jacob. Jacob phased and Amber was on the floor bleeding from her face and uncoious.

"Jacob, what the freak did you do." I yelled running over to her. My hand fumbled for my phone. I called the house of leaches phone number and took her to the hospital. I was pacing outside the hospital doors waiting for Carlisle to say something. He came out then looked at me and said " She'll be fine, just a scar on her face and a broken nose." I lean back against the wall and sighed.

"This is all my fault I should have drove her home instead of take her back to my place." I said to myself. Carlisle was still there. "It was Jacob who phased not you." He said quietly walking back into her room. He told me to stay outside since visiting hours were over. Jacob walked into the hallway. I resisted the urge to phase and murder him. "What do you want?" I asked harsh. "I wanted to appolgize." He said growing quiet.

"You think she'll forgive you after that even I don't forgive you." I yelled at him. "Hey look it was an accident okay." He said getting up in my face. "You come within a foot of her I will kill you without thinking about the consquences." I said through my gritted teeth. "Look calm down you would have done it sooner or later." He retorted. "No I wouldn't have do you even know how protective I've been of her," I said interupted by Carlisle walking out.

"She asleep but you can visit her." He said leaving. I walked in with Jacob. "Why did you even freaking come?" I asked softly not wanting to wake her up. "Like I said to appologize to her." He whispered. I ran my hand across her left cheek line she winced a little but soon fell back asleep. Jacob was still watching. "I love her more than anything and you did this to her." I said not even looking back at him.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs. Begining of Eclipse

Sam's POV  
I was sitting on the hospital couch waiting for her to wake up. The doctors said "She be up and out of the hospital by tommorow." I watched her sleep thinking _How could I have let something happen to her. Why didn't I jump in and why didn't she listen. _I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't hear a scratchy voice say "Sam where am I?" I looked over to her and smiled. I ran over to her side and said " The hospital a bear attacked you." I said thinking of the best lie I could.

"But there was Jacob and a ginger wolf and..." She said confused. I nodded and said "But that has to be a secret." She understood and almost got up but the iv needle stopped her. She laid back down almost paralized with fear staring at the needle. I was confused what was she afraid of me or the needle. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "I don't like needles." She said turning away from it.

Carlisle came in and undid the needle. Amber shivered. "Well atleast you didn't faint alot of people do when they see needles." He said looking at a clip board with the messy hand writing I couldn't even read. He wrote something done and gave it to me saying "Can you read this?" I tried reading it I could see it said headache and Advil. I shook my head wondering why it mattered. "You think with all the writing we do it would be neat." He said rewriting it and giving it to me.

Amber was sitting up on the bed kicking her legs bored. She was about to stand up but I stopped her. I picked her up and carried her out the door bride style. "You don't have to do that." She said. "Yeah, but I can and will." I said opening the door to my truck. I sat her on the seat then walked around to my side and got in. She was happy and smiling. The one thing that got me was her scar it was showed more when she smiled.

I couldn't bare to see the scar but I also want her to be happy. My phone buzzed it was a text from Jacob. I took it out and read it as I parked the car infront of my house. It read Dude I'm so sorry. Is she okay now? Please don't be mad. I asked Amber if she could hold my phone she did and we walked in. The other guys were patroling or just out doing stuff. I"m so happy they have lifes.

We were sitting on the couch together when she noticed a notebook. "What's this." She said opening it. She flipped through it."This is my freaking diary Sam how did you, why did you." She yelled moving away from me. "I didn't steal it you threw it at me." I said getting closer to her. "That doesn't make it okay to read it." She yelled walking to the door. "Amber don't please." I said following her. "Sam, that's it I.." She said her voice breaking.

She opened the door and slammed it behind her. I opened the door expecting for her to be out of the drive way but she was sitting on the steps. "Amber, if it makes you feel better I only read two pages, and they both made me feel terrible." I said remembering what I read about when I broke up with her. "They should." She said looking up at me tears stained her cheeks. "Amber you're torturing me you know that right."I said not looking at her eyes.

"I'm not a mind reader Sam." She said turning away. "Really so this," I said kissing her," would catch you by surprize." She stood up and pulled me up too. We went back into my house and sat on the couch. Amber's head was on my chest and we were just like this talking. Jacob ran into the house interupting our moment. "The Cullens need our help." He said. "Jacob, you have very good timing." I said as Amber got off of me.

"Sam, about a thousand vampires are searching after Bella." Jacob said. Amber put her arms around me and buried her head into my chest. She wasn't crying just trembling. "Jacob, really you could have waited til I drove her home." I said trying to get her arms from my neck. I turned my attention back to Amber. "Baby, it's okay nothing's going to happen." I said trying to confince my self that. "Your a crappy liar." She said as she lifted her head.

Jacob laughed and said " Yeah he is, so what are we going to do." I thought for a second which was kind of hard when a girl as pretty as Amber is clinging onto you for dear life. "We have to protect people, so we have to team up with the Cullens." I said. After Jacob left I tried driving Amber home but she wouldn't get out of the car. She convinced me to let her stay with me for tonight by saying it would be safer for her while vampires were out and by pouting.

I let her sleep in my bed since it was like a king sized bed. We ended up arguing until I just said we'd share the bed. She was already asleep so I pulled her closer a little. I couldn't sleep at all I had too much on my mind. Every few seconds Amber would cringe into me. I just held her and it would stop. Jacob had really freaked her out about the vampires.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs.

Sam's POV  
The guys were a little weirded out when they saw Amber was already here. Jacob and I were strested as it was. "We can't just go up and fight we have to have a plan." I said. Amber got over here trembling fear but still wasn't liking the idea. "Well we have to do something and since you're busy with her you haven't had time to plan anything." Jacob yelled getting mad for no reason. Amber stood up and left the room but in the kitchen where she could still hear.

"Jacob calm down we'll help them when they ask for it." I said in a calm voice but really I was pretty mad. "I wish you didn't even imprint on her all your thoughts are about her, nothing about our pack do you even care anymore." He yelled. I heard the front door slam and Amber running out of the house. I calmed down and said " Jacob go patrol." He was still standing in front of me. "Go freaking patrol." I yelled opening the back door.

He left and I slumpt back on the couch Paul and Jared were the only two left. "Jared, you're incharge right now." I said leaving to find Amber. I ran out of the house and called her name. I went to her apartment even opened the door with the spare key. I looked around and saw nothing but smelled vampire, maybe she was right she should stay with me until this is over. Finally I went to the beach just to clear my mind.

She was on the beach crying watching the waves roll in. "Amber." I called running up to her. "Come here." I said sitting with her. She was crying hard and into my shirt. It was drenched by the time I took it off.

Amber's POV  
I cried into him. "Your friends hate me and then this whole vampire thing." I mumbled into him. "My only friends are Paul and Jared, you get along with Kim and Paul was staring at your butt I think they don't hate you." He said making me laugh a bit. I didn't nod or respond just cried. "Okay here we go." He said picking me up kind of like a baby. I felt embarrased but really didn't care. He carried me up until we were both on a clif.

"Good place to think." He said sitting me on a rock. "I guess but I don't think it'll help." I said looking at the ground. "The vampire thing doesn't include you so just try not to think about it." He said shaking his head at the ground. "Edward, what do you want, you're breaking the treaty." He yelled into the trees. A guy appeared out of the trees. I was shocked really. "There getting closer according to Alice." Edward said.

Sam's POV  
Ah this is just freaking fantastic. Not only is Jacob scaring Amber but so is Edward. He looked over at her then turn to me and said " She's about to faint I'd catch her if I were you." He was right she fainted but I caught her. "Amber, please your scaring me." I said holding her closer to me then ever before. Her eyes fluttered open and Edward was gone. "I'm taking you home pack a bag for about a week or so you're staying with me." I said walking with her back down the cliff.

We were at her house and she packed fast. It was a huge backpack she was wearing on her back. The car ride to the house was silent. Jared had gotten all the imprints together. "Okay the girls and Shawn will stay here for the next week." I said going into Alpha mode. She could tell what the guys were going to do. "No Sam you're not leaving me." She said her eyes tearing up. "Amber, for your safety I want you to stay here with the other imprints." I said wiping the tears from her eyes with my hand.

She ran to my bedroom and locked the door. I sent some of the guys to patrol, others to practice fighting with the Cullens. Other imprints were fine with it, most didn't know vampires were real. I got Paul's credit card and unlocked the door with it. "Amber." I said coming in. She was under the covers faced the other way toward the window. I got under the covers with her and said "I have to help the pack, I already feel bad I haven't done enough for the pack." She sighed then sat up and said " You don't freaking get it, I'm scared." She said crying into my shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs. During Eclipse

Amber's POV  
I was sitting with Kim and Shawn watching Claire. Claire was playing with Emma, Embry's imprint. My phone buzzed I looked at the phone seeing who it was. It was my cousin Noa."Hey what's up." I said pretending to be happy. "Parents making me move to Singapore."She replied sighing. "Oh and I'm guessing you don't want to go." I said walking into a diffrent room. "No I don't want to learn Chinese or Russian or what ever they speak there." She said sadly. "Well I mean if you could I have room for you, it wouldn't be a problem." I said thinking she was about to ask if she could move in with me.

"No, I don't want to be any trouble." She said. "It's not at all really." I said knowing she wouldn't want to be a bother. We hung up the phone and I walked back into the main room. The little kids were watching disney movies while Kim, Shawn, and I talked. Shawn's basicly a little kid, he's a twenty year old mechanic that can play the trumpet.

Noa's POV  
I was going to tell her I was calling from an airport and already told my parents she said yes. I got a cab and told them the address to her appartment. I opened the door using the spare key. No one was here on a sheet of paper said "Noa, I'm at my boy friends house." It gave the address and directions on how to get there. I stopped infront of a regular sized house but it had a huge front yard.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Noa how are you." Amber said letting me in. "Kim, Shawn this is Noa." She said sitting on the couch. "So who's this boy friend and owner of this house." I asked waving to everyone. "Uh Sam." She said blushing a little. "You like him alot I can tell." I said after getting all four of us a coke. "Yeah, so why isn't he here now?" I asked wanting to see this guy.

"Tribal Quilette stuff." She said looking at the girl named Kim. "Okay so where's your boy friend Kim?" I asked turning to her. "Uh same thing really, they go all together like a pack." Kim said looking back at Amber with a smirk.

Sam's POV  
THe fighting was brutal. No Cullens or werewolves killed. Emmett was the one flanking me. The fighting had stopped except for one vampire who was targetting Leah. Jacob jumped up and got the vampire's attention from Leah. In the end it was Jacob who got hurt. His right half seemed to be crushed. We all phased back and carried him back to my house. I opened the door careful not to make Jacob's arm hit the door.

I put Jacob on one of the spare beds and called Carlisle. He was there in seconds. I closed the door knowing he would have to rebreak the bones for them to set correctly. Quil and Embry took the little kids home before the screaming started. I wrapped my arms around Amber and muffled my face into her hair. "Sam, this is my cousin Noa." She said making my head pop up from her hair.

"This is may be akward." I said letting go of Amber. She laughed a little and said " It's okay really, so you're the famous Sam that had a tribal thing to do." I looked over at Amber and mouthed "Tribal really." She nodded. "Yeah it was okay." I said not really knowing what to say. I was about to say something but was interupted by a scream coming from the room Jacob is in. Carlisle came out and said "He'd be okay."

"So are you going to live with Amber?" I asked wanting to know. "Yeah, I mean I hope it's okay." She said unsure. I laughed and Amber said " Don't mind him he's just a little protective." I nodded and it was true. "So let's get you stuff and get you settled." Amber said about to leave. Noa was already in the car Amber was walking to the door. I stopped her and said " I'm finally back now and you're leaving."

She kissed me and said " I'll be back soon just getting her settled."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs. Jacob can walk it's like just where he has a bandage around his chest._Text_

Noa's POV  
After a few weeks I had began to fit in. Leah and I have began to become friends. We were going to go shopping but something came up so we're visting a guy named Jacob. Amber and Sam are lovey dovey with eachother a lot. She's my cousin and I worry about her but Sam's pretty intimidating. "Jake we're here." Leah yelled walking into the house. I saw a guy with black cropped hair he had bandages around his chest.

"That's good kind of." He replied coughing. He looked over at me and said " Leah, why didn't you tell me a girl was coming here." Leah faked laughed and said " She's Amber's cousin." At the name Amber he sunk back into the chair."What's wrong with Amber?" I asked wondering if she really hates him. "Ah nothing Sam just doesn't like me to be around her." Jacob said moving so we could sit down.

Jacob's POV  
How in the world could Amber be related to her. "So Noa how's life?" I asked trying not to stare at her. "Good, how's uh this." She said gesturing to the cast. "It was worse in the begin." I said laughing a little. She's so pretty. Her brown hair going down to her shoulders framing her alabaster skin. I pulled out my phone a little and texted Sam _I imprinted on a girl. _A few seconds later I got a text saying _Well let's hope it's a girl._

I shook my head and continued talking to her. She came here because she doesn't want to move to Singapor and learn Russian or Chinese. Leah looked at the time and I remembered she's suppose to patrol with Seth.

"Jake gotta go." Leah said pulling Noa with her.

Amber's POV  
Sam and I were talking sitting close together on the couch. This was the only time no one else was here and we were going to use it. "I love you." He said kissing her forhead. "Before my cousin and you start making out can I have the keys." Noa said interupting us. I tossed her my keys and she was off. The door opened again and Jacob was there. "I imprinted." He said closing the door behind him.

"I freaking told you that you were going to imprint." Sam said. "Yeah, yeah." He said getting a coke from the fridge. "On who did you imprint on?" I asked interested. "Uh funny story I kind of imprinted on Noa." Jacob said taking a sip. Sam knew I love my cousin and want to protect her. "On my freaking cousin Jacob." I yelled standing up. "Woah, calm down baby." Sam said trying to calm me down.

Jacob's POV  
Like Amber could hurt me anymore than I already am. "If you hurt I swear that I'll.." She said pushing Sam away. "Am, calm down Jacob's not going to hurt her, Jacob I'm saving your life here so you might want to help me." Sam said taking her back in his arms. "Just cause I hurt you doesn't mean I'll hurt her."I said getting a little mad. "That's it." She yelled walking away. Sam was mad I could tell.

"You brought it up again." He said masking his anger. He stood up and walked off to find her.

Sam's POV  
"Amber!" I yelled walking outside. I searched everywhere even as a wolf. I walked to my thinking spot. I jumped when I heard "Sam." It was Amber she had been crying and leaves were twisted in her hair. She sat by me and I asked "What made you run off was it that he brought it up or was it.." She didn't reply just turned away. "Amber, please I want to know." I asked undoing a leaf. "Do you still love me?" She asked undoing a few leaves.

"Yes, why would you think I..." I said breaking off. I know I was busy with patroling but I always made time for us. She pointed to the scar and sobbed lightly. "That was Jacob's falt not yours okay,never think it's yours and I think it makes you beautifuler." I said kissing her along the scar line. "You mean that, really." She said looking up at me. I wiped away a few of her tears.

"I was saving this for a better time, but Amber Rose Johnson will you marry me?"I said getting on one knee.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs.

Amber's POV  
"Iiii yes." I studdered as he put the ring on my finger. "So should we go back and tell them." He said getting up. "Sure." I said hoping they'd approve. Sam phased and I rode on his back. Oddly enough it was fun. After he phased back and had pants on he scooped me up and ran in the room. I laughed and he ran faster around the kitchen setting me on the counter. "Ready to tell them." He asked. "Nope, but go ahead." I said jumping down from the counter.

Sam and I walked out. "What if I said I was getting married." Sam said. "How could you do that to my freaking cousin Sam." Noa yelled hugging me. I laughed and said " Noa, Sam's getting married to me." The guys laughed at the sudden outburst. Jacob had his arm over her shoulder. "How did he propose was it romantic did doves fly?" Noa said rambling. "No, but it was perfect." I answered following Sam into the kitchen.

"You okay." I asked as I watched him paced. "Yeah, just nervous." He said looking up. "We've only been engaged for ten minuets and you're nervous." I said stopping him from pacing. "What about your parents." He asked as he set me on the counter. "Uh there dead." I said looking at the ground. "Oh well that makes two of us." He said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah." I replyed wiping a tear from my eye.

Sam's POV  
"Please don't cry." I said sitting with her on the counter. "Sorry." She apolgized getting a paper towel. I felt really bad now I made my fiance cry. "No it's... come here." I said as she went into my arms. I held her and said " I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted to know if I should have asked someone for permission." She looked up and said " It's fine really so should we go back in there." She said. I could tell she didn't want to.

"Wait right here." I said going back into the living room. "The meeting is over, you don't have to go home you just can't be here."I said trying not to be mean. I tossed Noa the keys and she left with the others. "Hey Amber you want to come out." I said holding open the kitchen door. "You made them leave." She said sitting on the couch. "No I asked and they left." I said sitting by her.

"Your mom must have been pretty." I said putting my arm around her. She fished out the picture of her parents on there wedding day. The women in the picture looked exactly like Amber except for red hair. The guy had black cropped hair like mine except he had blue eyes. "How do you have brown hair when your parents?" I asked. She took the picture back and said " I don't know."

"So your parents." She said wanting me to tell more. "Uh my dad left when I was little, and my mom died in a fire when I was nineteen." I said blinking to try not to cry. "Sam, I didn't." She said burying her head in my chest. I put my head down on hers and cried a little. I pulled my head up and hugged her. "You okay." I asked as she pulled her head up. "Yeah, so what do you want to do?" She asked.

"We could watch a movie." I suggested going over to see what we had. I opened the cabin and saw all the movies were little kid movies. "Ha we have to watch Disney stuff." I said grabbing about five of them. She laughed and put one of them in there. She came back to my arms. We were watching about 4 and a half of the movies when I noticed she was already asleep. I texted Noa that her cousin was spending the night since she fell asleep.

I carried her to my bed room and put her on the bed under the covers. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow then layed down on the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs._Thoughts _**It's in the Winter.**

Amber's POV  
I woke up in Sam's bed. _How did I get were just watching movies and then.. I fell asleep in his arms. _I ran out of the room. "Amber, you okay." Sam asked falling off the couch with a plop. "Are you okay." I asked helping him up. "Yeah but why were you screaming." Sam asked pulling me towards him. "Wouldn't you waking up in a room that's not your's." I said. "Okay Noa's already at school so you can either go back to your home alone or stay here." Sam said trying to pout.

"I'll stay here." I said laughing a little at his attempt.

Sam's POV  
"Yah." I said happy. She laughed and kissed me. "Wonder when she get's home what she'll ask." Amber said looking at the clock. The guys were about to get out of school and Jacob was going to drive her home. "Do homework,ask why you were with me, chat with friends, go out with Jacob." I suggested. "Yeah, but what do I tell her." She asked implying something. I got what she was implying.

"Well we didn't do anything, I mean not like I don't want to do anything." I tried explaining. Amber took pity on me and said " Same here, but she won't believe me." I thought for a second and said " If we did the whole pack would know." She stopped laughing and asked "Why, you would tell them would you." I shook my head and replied with "No, but we can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form."

Amber's phone rang and she let me answer it. "Hey this is Amber's phone Sam speaking." I said sounding formal. "Uh this is Noa and tell her I'm home." She said before hanging up. "Is Noa mad at you or something." I asked giving her the phone back. "Probably." She said walking to the door. "I'll drive you." I said opening the door for her.

Amber's POV  
We made it back to the house. "Noa, you in here." I said walking in with Sam. "Yeah." She yelled back from the kitchen. "You okay."I asked going into the kitchen. Sam followed like a lost puppy. "Fine, it's just why did you spend the night with Sam." Noa asked putting a sandwitch together. "We were watching movies and I fell asleep,more importantly he's taking care of me it's okay." I said putting away the bread. Sam was staying out of the conversation.

"Sorry it's just you spend every waking second with Sam." She said looking at Sam. "Noa there's no way in the whole wide world Sam would replace you." I said feeling bad. "On a better note Jacob likes you." Sam said finally getting into the conversation. "No he doesn't you just want me to leave you two alone." She said harsh. "Yeah he does was he staring at you when he met you." Sam asked sitting in a backwards chair.

"Yeah, but he's a guy they stare."She replied. "Okay so would you want to double with us?" I asked. "You and Jacob I can see it now." Sam said a little teasingly. Amber was about to get Sam to quit but was stopped by Noa. "Shut it Sam and leave me alone." Noa yelled taking off with my keys. She noticed this and threw them back at me. Sam looked back at me surprized and said " Wow."

Sam's POV  
I could tell Amber was mad, sad and any other feelings girls can have. She ran off to her room. "Amber you had to be on track." I mumbled to myself running after her. I opened her door and saw her on her bed crying. I looked around her room. She has a snake terrarrium and a huge boa. That scares me a little. Her cat was curled up beside her sleeping. "Amber, I'm sorry I didn't think that it would make her mad." I said.

She didn't respond which scared me. "Amber, did you hear me." I asked scared. "I heard you Sam she's my cousin, you can tease Jacob all you want, but she takes stuff pretty seriously." She said finally responding.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs._Texts__ **Before Breaking Dawn**_

**THree Months after**

Noa's POV  
Amber was excited and trying her wedding dress on. I can't believe she's marrying Sam, I don't have anything wrong with him it's just I barely know him and he stares at her a lot. The dress is very beautiful. It's called a mermaid dress style. On the top near her shoulder and on her hip are huge faintly pink roses. She knew I didn't know Sam very well so she was talking basicly go on and on about him.

"His favorite color's blue." She said rambling on. My phone buzzed the text was from Jacob and read _Ditch the bride and meet me at the beach. _"Hey Amber, you don't mind if I leave right?" I asked not knowing. "Sure." She said as she was taking off the dress. Sam was waiting outside the store. They had a cake tasting thing to go to. It takes a lot of work for a wedding.

Sam's POV  
We were at the cake tasting sitting in little frilly chairs. I barely fit it one of the chairs so I stood. One of the male workers came over and said in the highest voice a guy can have "We can get you another chair." I got the new chair and sat down. As the guy lefted I put my arm around Amber. She laughed a little and said " Sam I don't think he wanted me." I shook my head and little and laughed uncomfortably.

Amber and I were trying a lavendar cake. The women left us alone to talk about the cakes. I couldn't even eat the little sample. I spit it in the napkin." So what did you think?" She asked seeing my spitting into the napkin. "It tasted like soap." I said laughing a little. "And you know what soap taste like." She replied. I nodded and said " I wasn't the best kid." Amber ended up picking a Raspberries and cream cake while I picked the most childish thing I could a Devil's food cake.

Leah's POV  
"Hello I'm looking for Sam and Amber." I said catching my breath at the customer service area. "They are in the cake testing room you can't go in." The secretary said. I was doing this more for Amber than Sam. I ran over to the glass and tapped on it. Amber looked over and walked out of the room. Sam followed. As I closed the door Sam asked " What's wrong?" I looked more at Amber than Sam since it concerned her.

"Uh nothing Noa's just at the hospital." I said as laid back as I could. "Why is she there." Amber asked. I could tell she was losing her cool. "About that well Jacob he kind of.." I said not knowing if she knew already. "He did what?" She yelled clearly angry. "Amber, calm down Noa's fine Carlisle one of the best doctors."Sam said trying to calm her down. Amber cared a lot about her cousin Noa and I knew she'd start yelling but man this girl can yell.

Amber walked off again. Sam ran after her. They told me to order the cakes and I did.

Amber's POV  
I walked away wanting to be alone and think. "Amber." I heard Sam's voice yell. He ran over to me. "This is all my fault if I never said she could come she'd be safe and in Singapor speaking Russian." I said not bothering to know. "Chinese, they speak chinese." Sam said easily. "Sam, right now they could speak martian and I wouldn't care." I replied turning away from him. "You're mad at Jacob, I am too, but for your health will you calm down and for mine will you stop running away from me." Sam said catching his breath from following me.

"Okay, love birds, bye." Leah said coming out of the shop. We took Sam's truck to the hospital. Outside the hallway was not only us but Jacob was there. I felt like punching him then kneeing him in his manhood but decided against since I could break my hand again.

Jacob's POV  
I already feel horrible and Amber and Sam aren't helping. Amber won't even look at me and when Sam does it's with a dissapointed look, which I deserve. How could I be so stupid and phased on her. I thought about what I said to Amber about not phasing and realised I might have said something wrong. I didn't mean to hurt her either it just happened. "You can visit her now." Carlisle said coming out of the room.

Amber was the first one to go in. Noa was sitting on her bed. The doctors told us she was on some pain meds so she's gonna be loopy. "That was so sweet how he stood up for me." She said with her speech slurred. "No it wasn't he freaking broke your leg." Amber said rasing her voice not at Noa but at me. I though of the first day Amber was here and the car accident. "Sam broke your leg and here you are getting married." I said getting mad.

Sam was the one who broke up the arguement. "Amber, calm down please, he said polietly then looked over at me with a murderous look," Jacob shut up." Sam was calming down his fiance until we heard Noa say "Yeah, he did save me and then ginger color wolf came and I hit a tree." Sam looked over at me and said " You freaking threw her into a tree." I am kind of afraid of Sam now and a little bit of Amber.

"First Paul was flirting with her and second he was saying inappropriate things like Let's make like a fabric softener and snuggle, or You got something on your chest: my eyes." I explained with looked liked she would and could kill Paul. "Jacob, you stay here, Amber you can go home or wait at the house I have to go talk to Paul." Sam said trusting me a little. Amber saw Sam had left and said " If you hurt her anytime soon I will rip you limb from limb got it."

I nodded and gulped. I liked having my limbs attached.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs._Texts Spring wedding. _**I haven't been to a wedding in a long time.**

Noa's POV  
I was sitting by Jacob during the wedding reheasal. I looked over at Sam and noticed he was smiling, so was Amber. "They are truely in love." I said to Jacob. "Well yeah , he imprinted on her, like I did on you." He repied. "Wait, what." I asked not understanding. "Well an example let's use Sam and saw Amber and he instantly fell in love and he can't stand to be away from her." He explained.

"I'd rather have someone love me for me then have to love me." I said insulted. "No, I mean imprinting makes you look deep down at the person." Jacob said looking back at the couple. "Since he can't stand to be away from her did he think about her a lot." I asked a little interested. "Yeah, he thought about her even when fighting." He said. "That's kind of sweet." I said turning back to them.

**The Wedding! :D**

Sam's POV  
I saw her walk down the aisle. She looked amazing in the dress well she'd look amazing in anything but still. "Do you take Amber Rose Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" thepreacher said. "I do." I said smiling at her. "Do you take Samule Jason Uley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He said to Amber. "I do." She said smiling back. " Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

We kissed with in seconds we heard coughs and the priest whisper "Kids are here." We broke the kisses. She was blushing and now for the reception. We didn't take alot of pictures since most of the Quilettes believe cameras steal the soul. For the toast since I didn't trust Paul I asked Old Quil to bless us. After the blessing we were eating and socialising. I went over to a few of the guys and Amber went to her cousin.

Jacob's POV  
Amber walked over to me and Noa. Noa looked over and saw Sam a few feet away and said " That was some Bachelorette Party." Sam walked quickly up and said " What happened at the bachelorette party." I nudged Sam's arm and said " That was a pretty wild bachelor's party I mean do you remember what that girl did." Amber's smiled vanished and she said " What did she do?" They weren't mad just jealous.

"Forgive me If I forgive you." Amber said. "Deal." Sam said twirling her.

Amber's POV  
We danced our first dance. I didn't know I was crying until Sam said softly "You okay." I nodded unable to speak. The dance went perfect even though we both are pretty horrible cut the cake and we smashed it into eachother's face. It was fun. The best part was the throwing of the Bouquet toss. Noa caught it and Jacob caught the garter. I've heard that in some myths the women and man who catch something will most likely marry each other.

I told this to Sam and he said " Well it's another sign."

Noa's POV  
"Oh my gosh there coming, wait never mind." I yelled throwing rice into the air. This happen three more times before they finally came out. We threw bird seeds at them instead of rice. Jacob was to my right and Leah to my left. This day was amazing. My cousin got married and I have a boy friend. I'm glad I choose not to go to Singapor.

Sam's POV  
As we got to the honey moon spot my ear was killing me. "My ear is hurting." I said laying down on the bed. "I'm sorry." She said playing with my hair. "I'm taking some Advil." I said getting up to get it. "When we get back you're getting your ear checked." Amber said as I laid back down. "You read my mind." I said pulling her closer to me. "I love you." I said kissing her again.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs.

**A WEEK AFTER THE WEDDING**

Amber's POV  
Noa's graduating I'm so happy. It turned out it was a piece of birdseed in Sam's ear. He had to get it sucked out. A few days before she graduates the chior is going to put on a show for the whole school. Sam actually gave me the idea to throw her a party after she graduates. Noa's been at the house studying and Jacob is here annoying Sam and I. "For all that is good and just go over to the appartment and leave us alone." I yelled getting more annoyed.

"Okay." He said simply and left. Sam laughed and sat by me. "He was waiting for you to say that." Sam said putting his arm around me. "Yep, I kind of guessed." I said snuggling into him.

**After Graduation**

Noa's POV  
I graduated and it was amazing just to be free. Back at Sam's place we had a party. The pack and a few humans from Amber's chior class. I sat on the couch tired of dancing. Amber sat beside me and said " So do you have any plans for college?" I didn't know if I was even going to go to college now. "Well I applyed to some when I thought I was moving to Singapor."I said. Apparently that wasn't a good enough answer for Amber.

"You can't just not go to college because of Jacob." She yelled but it was barely audible over the speakers. Why was she being like this. She's spent every minuet of the year I've been here with Sam. "Well what about you and Sam, you haven't left eachothers side since day 1." I yelled back this time the speakers were off so everyone could hear. She got up and ran out the front door.

Sam went to get drinks and return to see his wife not here. "Where's Amber?" He asked a little jumpy. "Chil she's just outside cooling off." I said noticing his nervousness. "Uh thanks." He said running out the door.

Sam's POV  
I found Amber and she told me about the yelling and college. "Has she applied for Washington State or Walla Walla." I said trying to make her laugh. "I don't know and right now I don't even think she cares." She said turning away from me. When she's sad or mad she doesn't want me to see her face, I don't understand. "She does care, I know that even though all I know of Noa is her name."I said walking her back to the house.

The party ended.

Amber's POV  
"Why don't you apply for Washington State or Walla Walla." I said trying not to laugh. "Why not some where out of state since you want me gone so much." She replied. "What would make you think that and more importantly say that." I asked insulted that she'd think that. "Well I mean it's obvious, spending all your time here, marrying a few months after I just got here." She said fuming.

"Noa, calm down that's just the way imprinting works." Jacob said trying to calm her down. Instead of me running away Sam did. He ran out the front door. "Sam, Sam. "I yelled running after him. He was about to get in his car but I blocked it. "I've been selfish taking you away from your cousin." He said simply. "So you're leaving me?" I yelled. He shook his head and said "No just a drive to think, clear the mind."

As he left I walked back in the was snuggling up to Jacob. Jacob was smiling but he could tell I was hurt by what she said. "I'm gonna go get some air." I said walking out of the house and down to the beach. No one was on the beach today which I thought was weird. I sat in the sand watching the waves. I felt warmth to the right of me and saw Sam, in wolf form. He laid his head a little on my shoulder.

I looked up at his big brown eyes they were full of sadness. "Noa was just mad at me." I said petting his head.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs.

Sam's POV

It's been six months since I married Amber. She's been acting weird this week, she says she just caught a bug or something. "I'm fine really." Amber said after puking. "If you say so." I said pulling her closer gently. I really want her to be okay. She also didn't want me going all out for our six month anniversary. I made her dinner which was grilled cheese since I can't cook much. After dinner we were watching Titanic.

Amber was crying in the middle but now she was asleep. I laid her on our bed and laid down too.

Amber's PoV

Why do I feel so weird? My sides hurt. I went to teach chior and it went perfect. The songs were amazing and the kids were good. Noa was already at Walla Walla. Jacob had decided to go to so he can check on her. I sat down on my rolling chair. Emeline and I were going to go shopping. I told her about how I was feeling. "Are you sure, you're not preg..." She said as we walked into WallMart.

"No, well I mean I don't think." I said thinking back to everything that's been happening. Emeline walked right up to the pharmacy and got the test. "Emeline, if Sam sees those." I said freaking out. "He won't." Emeline said paying for them. The grocery guy looked at me odd and said "Congrats I guess."

I glared at the guy and we got out of the store. "We're going to my apartment." Emeline said driving. After Noa took over my apartment Emeline moved out. We got out of the car and she gave me the bag and said "Test now."

A few minuets went by and the sign was a plus. I'm now officialy pregant. "Name her after me." Emeline yelled through the door before I opened it. I laughed and said "It's a yes." Emeline jumped up and yelled "Oh my gosh." I laughed at her reaction, and sat on a chair. "Go tell Sam" Emeline said handing me my cell.

As if on que my phone lit up. It was a text from Sam saying "Where are you? I was worried." I looked down at my phone and replied "At Emeline's appartment." A few minuets later he replied with "I'm gonna pick you up, I'm on my way." A knock on the door confirmed he was there.

Sam's POV  
Emeline opened the door. Amber was smiling and also looked sad at the same time. "Sam, do you want children?" She asked. I chocked on the coke I was drinking and said "Yeah, but I mean not right now." Amber's smile vanished. "We will later." I said trying to change the subject. We went back to my house in silence.

Amber was cooking something. It smelled good but I had no clue what it was. "What are you making?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. "Chicken Alfredo." She replied stirring the noodles with a spoon. THe oven beeped and I took it out helping her. "Thanks." Amber said straining the pasta. "Bread." I said stealing a piece. I licked it so she wouldn't tell me to put it back.

Amber did one of the things that surprized me. She grabbed the bread and took a bite. I grabbed to plates and fixed both of ours. She knew how to cook for alot of people. "This is really good." I said with a huge bite of pasta in my mouth. "Thanks." She said in the same style. We talked but she went back to the topic of children. "Jewls is a good name for a girl." She said.

I laughed and said " She's going to get picked on." Amber looked at me and shook her head disapprovingly. "Really, you bring that up not like we're naming a boy Will." She said. We were both laughing at the name Will. "You really want children don't you." I asked. She nodded with a bite of bread in her mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight. I don't own any songs.

Sam's POV

I've been getting worried now. "Amber, I'm taking you to the hospial."I said putting on some shoes. "No, don't." She said. Amber started crying. "Amber,don't cry."I said holding her. "Sam,I'm not sick."She said. "Amber,yes you are."I said.

"Sam, I'm pregant."Amber said. I was shooked. I didn't say anything except "I need to patrol." I walked out of the room to the woods. Paul was their too. "So she's pregnant and you left." Paul thought.

Amber's POV  
He left. What am I going to do. I laid on the bed and cried. Sam came back with some flowers. "I'm sorry, I just needed to think." He said. "Are you gonna leave now." I asked. Sam took me in his arms and said "Why would you think that." I shrugged and laid my head on him crying. "I'm actually really happy." He said smiling.

"So does the pack know?" I asked. Sam helped me up and said "Paul does but the rest will know." We walked back into the living room. "Noa doesn't know and she already thinks I've replaced her with you." I said now crying. Sam grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "I'll tell her." He said waiting for the other phone to answer.

Noa's POV  
"She's what." I yelled into the phone. "Please calm down."Sam said. "How can I calm down I'm losing my cousin." I yelled back. "Amber is already strested enough and she doesn't need you yelling at her." He said getting mad. I hung up the phone and threw it to the ground. "How could she just go ahead and start a family, she's suppose to wait until I'm out of college." I said to myself.

"Noa, calm down." Jacob said. I sat back down and calmed down a little. "If you want to visit them go ahead." Jacob said about to leave my dorm.

Sam's POV  
I official hate Noa. How could she just start yelling at Amber. Stress isn't helping the baby and Amber is pacing back and forth. "Hey, come on sit with me, relax." I said pulling her gently to the couch. We were watching baseball when the door bell rang. Amber asked me to go get it and I did.

It was Noa and Jacob. "Hey Noa and Jacob." Amber said sitting up. "Why are you pregant?"Noa asked. Amber laughed and said "Well when a man and women love each other very much.." Noa interupted her. "No I know that, I mean you two have only been married six months." Amber looked toward the ground.

"I mean what makes you think you two can take care of a child." Noa was on a roll now. Amber looked up and said "I took care of you didn't I." I was about to laugh. Jacob wasn't getting in this fight. "Stop, she already feels bad." I said getting mad.

"Get out." Amber said looking directly at Noa and Jacob. "What?" They asked. "Get out!" She yelled opening the door. They left. Amber collapsed into a crying heap. "I didn't mean to do that." She wimpered.

Amber's POV  
I feel horrible. "Hey, baby perck up, remember what college I went to." Sam said. "Where?" I asked not knowing where he was going with this. "Walla Walla." He siad tickling my sides. "Stop it, I feel better." I said through laughs.


End file.
